The Pledge
by We'reTheOnesWhoWrite
Summary: Richonne AU: One summer afternoon, two teen best friends made a pledge. This story chronicles snap shots of their lives and the mountains Rick will scale to hold Michonne to her word. Note: we do not own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 is brought to you by the amazing **CarribeanQueen** , who waves her wand and gifts us with a magical chapter with sleight of hand tricks, disappearing acts, and an unexpected "voila" to get our hearts pumping.

Please be sure to check out her other works on her FF page.

- **We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Countdown to 35**_

"Hey, Rick. Sorry, I've been meaning to get back to you… been quite busy on a big case."

"Nowadays, seems like I'm the only one calling. I don't like it, Michonne, you promised to stay in touch… but you're not exactly doing that these days though. Who is he?"

"Oh my God, Rick, don't go acting like some jealous boyfriend, okay? It doesn't suit you."

"Well, what am I then, if I'm not a friend, who's also a guy?"

"You know what I mean, Rick. Potato...po-tah-toe."

"You're keeping secrets, Michonne and you only do that when there's a guy you really like sniffing around you… then, I have to find shit out on Social Media about how you're in a relationship… I thought we're supposed to be friends... what gives?"

She had always suspected Rick was cyberstalking her and that comment confirmed it.

Michonne rolled her eyes, her best friend Rick could be so annoying at times. She didn't get why he felt the need to be so intrusive in her dating life. It's not like she cared about his dating life and she knew he had a pretty active one too. Being business partner and wingman to his other best friend Shane Walsh, the former stud of King's County High School, he did pretty well in that department.

Rick, however, always let on he was shy around women but her mama always told her it was the quiet ones you had to worry about. Her father even gave him the 'I have a gun and I know how to use it speech' back when they were teenagers. She was so mortified she had to avoid him for a week.

It wasn't even like that between them. Yeah, they were best friends because they lived on the same street when they were kids and they had the same friends. Being the jock that he was, Rick didn't think education was all that important but in order to stay on the team he had to maintain his grades. What better way to do that than to ask his best friend, the brainy nerd, to help him keep his grades up so he could continue with his jock lifestyle. It was a designation which was continued throughout their college years.

She wasn't blind. Yes, Richard aka Rick Grimes had sex appeal. As a teen, he hadn't quite grown into the body he presently has. He was lean, lanky and bow-legged, with a head of silky brown curls, a strong jawline, the sexiest blue eyes, a beautiful straight nose, and those damn pink lips of his. The bottom one was a little pouty… perfect for biting, sucking and god knows what else. Yeah, she may have been a nerd, but she wasn't blind to his physical attributes. All the girls in high school wanted to bed him and from the rumour mill he had been propositioned quite a bit and took advantage of said propositions too. She heard plenty about them because certain girls loved to let it be known they've had a taste of the Rick Grimes and all he had to offer… his likes and dislikes. Hell, he was a legend in his own right if the chronicles on the bathroom walls were true.

Yeah, she was familiar with his bow-legged strut, and she could always tell when he got some too because he had a tell. He could never quite look her in the eyes the day after and there was always the flush of redness creeping up just over his collar line too. It got to a point, he would cancel their study sessions if they had one scheduled, and he always had some lame-ass excuse to boot as if he thought she was clueless.

Flashing forward to the present, Michonne Beauséjour, a prominent defense attorney in Atlanta was sitting at her vanity, applying the finishing touches to her makeup as she prepared for her date with Olivier Marchand, her colleague and boyfriend of eight months. She had managed to keep their relationship on the down low because she long suspected that a certain best friend of hers always found a way to sabotage things when she liked someone.

The last time she was stood up, the last and only person she happened to be talking to that night just happened to be the same person calling her now, out of the blue. At the time, she never made the connection, never thought to question when she saw Rick, who just so happened to be at the bar as she was leaving the restaurant that night.

Over the years, however, it was uncanny how Captain Save A Bestie, always seemed to materialize whenever things fell apart in her private life.

Tonight, she wasn't about to take a chance though, she was certain Olivier was about to make his move. He had been dropping hints about Paris, his home for weeks. _He knew she was in love with the City of Lights and she had a feeling he was going to ask her to move there; they had talked often enough about her father's origins and her early summers spent there with her cousins_. Her thirty-fifth birthday was two months away but she knew he wouldn't wait till then, it would be too obvious.

In anticipation of their night together, she bought a lovely bold yellow bodycon dress which fell mid-thigh and hugged her curves in all the right places. It was sleeveless and décolté showcasing the "girls" boldly yet with a touch of class. They were barely held in place by a gold designer crochet, which held the two pieces of fabric together. A pair of gold strappy sandals completed her look.

Michonne knew how to bring her man to his knees. Olivier was a tits and ass man and she had plenty to spare. Her outfit would have him positively grovelling all night long, and _that's_ if they actually made it to their reservation.

"We're friends, Rick, but I really can't talk right now. Maybe we can touch base in a few days. I have a hearing out of town…"

"Sure, we'll have dinner and catch up," he offered, sounding a bit disappointed. Something was off with his friend. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it felt like she was trying to get rid of him.

"Phew... " _That was a close call_ , Michonne thought as she end the call. She hated lying to Rick but she wasn't about to jinx her night with Olivier. Rick acted like a hound dog where her personal life was concerned. She hated when he got all territorial. She never imposed herself into his private life and no matter how many times she called him on it, he always claimed he was just looking out for her, but she didn't believe his intentions were as pure as he claimed. Plus, she already told him that she was never going to be a notch on his belt. The only reaction she got to that was him feigning hurt. She was so over his theatrics. He seemed to have forgotten that they were kids together and she also saw the revolving door of women going through his dorm room in college.

* * *

The doorbell rang. A few minutes later it was opened to reveal her date for the night. There stood Olivier, cutting a dashing figure with his 5'10" broad shouldered frame. He had dark brown hair with intense green eyes, a slightly crooked nose; the remnants of a fist fight, a strong jawline with beautiful strong lips. His chiselled features made him look like a model, and he wore his Armani very well. His scent practically screamed have "sex with me"!

Olivier's breath hitched as he took in her presence. His heart stopped then rebooted again at double time. Once he regained his powers of speech, he uttered, "Chérie, you look absolutely magnifique." He kissed his thumb, index and middle fingers and gestured his approval. His accent never missed making her knees weak. He then greeted her in the traditional French greeting with two kisses; then his hands made their way to her tiny waist and pulled her close. His eyes travelled the length of her body and back up only to rest on her lips. He bit his bottom lip as he moved closer to her with mischief in his eyes.

"Merci," she swallowed hard and opened the door further to grant him access. "I'll be a minute..." She said, after extricating herself from being pinned to her front door. She had to act fast or they'd never make it out the door. Her pulse was racing as she returned to her bedroom to retrieve her small clutch for the evening. She took a deep breath then quickly snapped a selfie and sent it to both Maggie and Sasha, her best friends who were dining across town.

"OMG!" The women uttered simultaneously.

"She's gonna put two men in their graves tonight," Sasha added.

"You wouldn't," Maggie said, "You know he'll lose his friggin mind."

"Wouldn't I," she asked as she pushed the post button instantly uploading the photo of their best friend captioned "tonight's the night", tagging her friend on Facebook where she knew _he_ would see it. _He_ hadn't migrated to Instagram as yet or this current relationship would have been toast long ago. Sure, their friend tried to keep it low key but she couldn't control what others did.

The photo, however, was followed by a misdirect, the restaurant named was Italian, whereas, the date was at the latest French restaurant in town... two streets over. Sasha was evil that way, her motto was nothing worth having should be ever too easy to get. Everyone knew their two friends belonged together, but it seemed this was a knowledge that escaped the two of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the restaurant, the handsome couple turned the heads of men and women alike as they were escorted to their table.

The ambience was elegant and intimate... simply perfect. Dinner was superb, the company engaging and the conversation stimulating. It was the perfect night. They were constantly touching and smiling… the picture of a couple very much in love.

After dinner, they left the restaurant to cap off the evening at their favourite jazz bar and that's where it happened. The call which changed the course of the night. He excused himself but when he returned his face was crestfallen.

"I am sorry, Chérie…," he said hurriedly as he signalled the waiter to settle their tab, "I must return to Paris tonight. My wife called… er…there was an accident. My daughter's in the hospital. I'm sorry. I'll take you home. Écoute, it's not what you think, we'll talk about it later, d'accord "

Michonne rose up from her seat on autopilot. It felt like she had been doused with a bucket of cold water. Her whole night… their plans had just crashed and burned… _His daughter? His wife?! In eight fucking months, how the hell did I miss that?_

They walked out of the bar together but as she reached the sidewalk, she removed his hand which was firmly around her waist. "Vas-y... Go!" He was reluctant to leave her there but he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't budge. They were done!

* * *

She walked away from Olivier and turned right two streets over. She was busy calling an Uber when she bumped into someone. She looked up only to find the one person she was trying to avoid that night.

He looked heartbroken… yet surprised to find her there on the sidewalk alone. He couldn't be sure due to the lighting, but he was almost certain she had been crying.

"Michonne?"

"Rick? Wha...what are you doing here?" She asked him, her voice catching from the emotions she was trying to conceal.

"I was having drinks with Shane," he lied. Not wanting her to know the real reason he was there, meanwhile, his hidden hand palmed the small box in his pants pocket. He thought he had lost her forever.

His broken heart fluttered at the sight of her, a Phoenix rising from the ashes of its former self immediately doing what he does best. Her protector to the rescue, he removed his jacket, draped it over her shoulders and pulled her close to him. They needed no words. They walked away with his arm draped over her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thematsaidwelcome** catches up with Rick and Michonne at 30, to see what they've been up to. Being single is tough enough, but having to date with a virtually non-existent dating pool can be even more challenging when a certain saboteur masquerading as your best friend isn't supportive of your life choices.

Please be sure to check out her other works on her FF page.

- **We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: The Wait at 30**_

"You know you're pathetic right?"

"Just tell me what I want to know."

"Where's my twenty bucks?" Rick handed the crisp bill over to Glenn with warning eyes not to do him dirty.

"Eight tomorrow night at that art house on Riverside."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I know the reliable source."

"Yeah, you do." Rick thanked Glenn for the information as he shoved the twenty in his jeans pocket.

"If you get caught, you didn't hear it from me okay. I'm not having her chop my head off because of you."

"Don't worry Glenn," Rick smiled smugly and quirked his eyebrows, "I don't get caught."

"I don't get it, weren't you just dating that chick from that hair school over on Fourth Ave?"

"Dating is stretching it," Rick scratched at the scruff on his face, "A few outings maybe... Turns out she wasn't really my type."

"Because she's not Michonne?" Rick looked at Glenn and placed his hands on his hips. He took a deep breath and looked down at the ground and chuckled.

"Look Glenn, thanks again for the info. I gotta go."

"It's Zeke dude. He owns a moving company, he's harmless. Just let them be."

"Nah, she deserves better."

"Like you?"

"See ya later." Ignoring Glenn, Rick walked off, not wanting to entertain Glenn's questioning anymore.

* * *

"You're not wearing that on your date are you?"

"What's wrong with this dress?" Michonne turned from side to side in the mirror trying to find the flaws in her outfit. She didn't see any and if Rick was being honest, he didn't either, which was the problem.

"Don't you have jeans and a sweatshirt or something? There was a bit of a chill in the air when I got here."

"Don't be ridiculous Rick." She rolled her eyes at him and huffed out a breath.

"It's a date to an art gallery, not a football game. Besides, I'm sure if I get cold Zeke will keep me warm," she teased, him knowing he would glare at her with those overprotective eyes of his. Two years ago they decided that they wanted to upgrade their apartment situation, feeling as if they were old enough for more expensive living, with doormen and overpriced parking spaces. They both had great jobs at well respected law firms in town and made good money, so it made sense. Rick got the apartment across the hall from Michonne and her spare key. They were at each other's places so much, that their friends told them they were wasting money on two places. They both laughed it off, liking their privacy and the option to call on the other if they needed them. Like when Michonne stayed up late watching that horror movie and couldn't sleep because the wind kept making a branch from the crape myrtle tree she insisted on growing out on her patio hit the window, making her think of the monster scraping knives on her wall. She called Rick and he trudged over at 1:30am to watch cartoons with her until she was able to fall asleep.

"Psst…" Rick scoffed. "I can hear him now... Let me be your warmth milady." Rick used his arms to help as he over exaggerated Ezekiel King's way of speaking. "What kind of king would I be to allow a queen such as yourself to have one single goose pimple invade your soft succulent skin. Come get under my cloak and I will warm you like a spring day."

"Are you finished," Michonne asked annoyed, but deep down humored by his impersonation.

"Yeah... you know it's true though." He sat on the edge of her bed and watched her as she continued to get dressed.

"Whatever." She waved him off and started putting her bracelets on. "Hey what's going on with you and what's her name? The one who's had all the jobs?"

"Nothing's going on with anyone."

"By that scowl on your face, it looks like you need to get laid Grimes. Maybe it'll lighten you up a bit."

"Getting laid has never been my problem." He went quiet for a moment, watching her some more. "How long are you and Ezekiel gonna be out tonight?"

"Well, since I'm grown...as late as we want to be."

"Very funny Michonne. I know how old you are. I've been there for all your birthdays since you turned 6... Seriously, is this an all night thing or just a couple of hours?"

"You know what... maybe I'll let him whisk me off into the sunset, to his castle up on the hill. That might take a couple days."

"You know, you've become pretty sassy since turning 30 last month... I don't know if I like it."

"I think I'm just coming into my own Rick. Get used it."

"I guess I have no choice huh?" He took a deep breath and released it slow. Michonne was his person and he'd take her anyway he could, sass or not.

"Not at all. Here, clasp this please." She handed him her necklace, a thin gold chain adorned with the letter M. "Do you think I need more jewelry besides this necklace and my earrings?" She heard him inhale as he considered her question. To him, nothing was more dazzling than her smile, but his current position behind her pinning her necklace on was quite a view too. Her dress was just tight enough to show off all of her best assets.

"You've got enough. You wouldn't want to take attention away from the jeweled crown I'm sure he'll present you with when he gets here." Rick joked sitting back on the bed.

"It's a first date Rick. I'm meeting him there, at the gallery. You think I'd give him my address on our first date?"

"He doesn't know where you live?"

"No." Rick looked at his watch and then up at Michonne.

"Your date starts at eight right?"

"Yeah." Michonne answered, not remembering telling him. "Did I tell you that?"

"Probably. It's only 5:30, why are you getting ready so early?"

"I have to stop by Sasha's. She's doing my hair and makeup." Rick looked at her long locs and her natural face, and couldn't see how they could be improved.

"That's nice of her." He stood up and walked over to her. "Hey." Rick kissed her on the cheek. "You look great... I've have to go. Just remembered something I gotta do." He grabbed his keys off the coffee table as he walked through the living room and then reached for the door. "Have a good time. Call me if you need me."

* * *

"You sure you want to slay him like this in the red dress tonight...for your first date?" Michonne's strappy A- Line dress, was flirty and sexy and guaranteed to make Zeke's knees weak.

"You think it's too much," Michonne asked, showing a rare moment of uncertainty and shyness. Sasha thought about it for a bit and then answered.

"Nah... Slay girl. Now do you want a smokey eye or a natural one?"

"Natural. Not too much liner this time. Last time I got caught in the rain and ended up looking like a raccoon."

"It's not my fault you wanted to be like one of those romance movies and walk in the rain hand in hand, with what's his name."

"It was romantic...when it was just sprinkles." Michonne smiled thinking of that date six months ago. "When it turned into a full on downpour, shit got real and we were soaked. Makeup everywhere, cold to the bone. Then the asshole didn't even want me in his car. Didn't want his seats getting wet."

"Rick picked you up that night didn't he?"

"Yeah. That old rusty truck of his could withstand anything. Don't know about this new shiny SUV he got last month, he might not let me drip on the heated leather seats."

Sasha let out a booming laugh, holding her tongue to the contrary, "You've had some memorable dates. If it wasn't for you I'd have nothing to laugh about."

"I'm glad I amuse you so much... Why is dating so hard?" Michonne pouted and stomped her foot. "It's almost impossible to find a decent guy and go on a decent date. None of mine ever turn out good."

"Well positive thoughts tonight. Zeke will be the one."

"Uhh...let's hope so."

"Did you tell Rick about your date?"

"Yes. He was there when I got dressed. Tried to get me to wear jeans and a sweatshirt."

"Of course. I bet he's in his apartment moping right now."

"I don't know what he's doing. He rushed out when I told him I was meeting Zeke at the gallery."

"I can see him now, painted up to blend into the artwork... You know like on those old tv shows? His eyes just follow you wherever you go." They both shared a laugh, not putting that trick past Rick.

* * *

"Please forgive my tardiness fair lady. There was an issue with one of my drivers. I had to go and bail him out of a jam."

"He was arrested?" Michonne asked concerned.

"Not that type of bail." Ezekiel smiled understandably at Michonne and then led her deeper into the gallery. They examined the art while he explained to her how Jerry, his best employee was pulled over by King County's finest. "The deputies weren't buying his story about working for me, so they called me to come down and verify his employment. We were on the side of the road for an hour while they took their time calling in everything."

"Oh no Ezekiel. I'm so sorry. Is Jerry okay?"

"No worse for wear. But I'm thinking of calling in a complaint on the department for having you here, looking as exquisite as you do, but all alone for so long." He looked her up and down slowly focusing on her legs and arms.

"I was fine. You're here now, so let's enjoy it."

They gallery was full of people excited to see the art and enjoy the free champagne that was being passed around. Ezekiel kept Michonne entertained with stories of his travels and some tiger he wanted to adopt. She in turn told him stories of her childhood; learning to skate and the first time looking through a telescope. After five of her stories, Ezekiel started to see a pattern and called Michonne on it.

"This Rick seems to be an important person in your life. He's in all your stories."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I talked about him so much." Ezekiel turned to face Michonne and walked backwards as she continued to walk forward.

"He's your best friend, it's understandable. Maybe one day we can double date. I'd love to meet him. You speak so highly of him." Michonne was just about to respond when a woman stepped into his path. Before she could warn him, he had tripped over the woman's heeled foot and was on the ground flat on his back.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry." The woman went to her knees trying to help Ezekiel up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just fine…," he answered.

"Ezekiel," the woman said with recognition in her voice.

"Carol?"

"Are you okay Ezekiel?" Michonne asked, feeling as if she was intruding on a private moment between the two of them.

"I'm fine." He stood up, never taking his eyes off of the woman named Carol with the silver pixie cut and black pantsuit.

"Umm...hello. I'm Michonne." She extended her arm to shake the woman's hand.

"Yes. Yes, of course. Where are my manners? Michonne, this is my dear friend Carol... You didn't tell me you were in town."

"I just got in yesterday. I can't believe I literally ran into you at this gallery." She smiled at him.

"Always one to make herself known. How long will you be in town?" Michonne plucked a filled champagne flute from a passing tray as she watched the reunion between the two of them.

"For a while. I was just about to leave though." Michonne smiled and fixed her mouth to say nice to meet you, but Ezekiel had other plans.

"Let me walk you out."

"Are you sure," Carol asked glancing at Michonne who had just chugged down her champagne and rolled her eyes at him.

"I would never allow you to walk outside by yourself." Without a look in Michonne's direction, he offered Carol his arm and they walked through the gallery together to the front doors leaving Michonne standing there alone for the second time that night.

* * *

"If I never see his ass again it'll be too soon. Can you believe he just left me there? For someone else! Who leaves their date in the middle of a date to go off with someone else?"

"Was she at least cute?"

"Really Sasha? Does that make a difference?"

"No, but I'd feel better if he had a real excuse for just ditching you the way he did."

"There's no excuse for it. He's a shitty human with too much hair and I hope he gets eaten by that damn tiger he wants to adopt so much."

"That's harsh… but you know what...fuck him Michonne! You didn't need him anyways. I'll let Daryl know. He services their delivery trucks sometimes; maybe he can tamper with something under the hood."

"No, don't tell your husband about it. I can't have him in jail over Ezekiel."

"You want me to come over? We can watch movies and cry and eat ice cream."

"No. I'm not shedding tears for him. Besides, it's late, I'm just gonna take a shower and get in the bed."

"Alright. Call me if you need me. The offer still stands if you change your mind about me telling Daryl." After hanging up, Michonne took a long shower, washing the day away and trying to relax a bit. She turned the water off after thirty minutes, feeling a little better and wanting to curl up in the bed. She heard a knock on her door after she was dressed, wondering why Sasha didn't just stay home like she told her to.

"Sasha.. I told you, you didn't have to come over here." Michonne opened the door and to her surprise, it was Rick staring back at her. Those piercing blue eyes held a hint of a smile, but mostly concern. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you'd want some company. I heard you come in earlier. A little early for a date night. Things didn't go well, huh?" She opened the door wider to let him in. "I brought ice cream." He held up a brown paper bag to show her.

"What kind?"

"You get to pick from Butter Pecan, Cookies and Cream and Cherry Vanilla." He gave Michonne the most innocent of smiles and waited for her to choose her favorite.

"So all three then." Rick sat on the couch with a shrug, sort of expecting that answer and watched Michonne walk passed him, on her way to the kitchen for spoons, her legs on full display in her pajama shorts. He opened all three pints and waited for her to come back. She had the spoons, napkins and two bottles of water.

"You want to tell me why you're home so early? Already showered and in those too small pajamas."

"First of all...If things had gone right, I'd be on my way to wearing nothing right now." She wasn't being serious, but Rick didn't need to know that. "Second...the dickhead left me at the gallery, by myself after tripping over an old flame."

"He left you there. By yourself?"

"Walked right out with her. Didn't even give me a second look."

"I'll have him pulled over tomorrow. One of the deputies owes me a favor." Rick said digging into the pint of cookies and cream. Michonne gave him a look that said he scooped too much. "Sorry."

"Apparently someone pulled over one of his workers before our date and he had to go verify his employment. He was an hour late meeting me at the gallery anyways." Rick tried to hide his smile, by shoving more ice cream into his mouth. "That was probably a lie."

"I'll check into it when I go down to the station tomorrow to meet with the sheriff."

"Thanks."

"No problem...that's what I'm here for." He took a swig of his water. "So, there's a horror movie marathon going on right now on that black and white channel. You up for it?"

"You up for staying over to keep the monsters away?" Rick nodded and took a scoop of cherry vanilla.

"That's what I'm here for."


	3. Chapter 3

With chapter 3, **CarribeanQueen** shows us that sometimes your best friend is all you need.

Please be sure to check out her other works on her FF page.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Taking a Break at 25**_

It had been a week since Michonne and Sasha moved into their new townhouse, and the upcoming long weekend meant they were about to officially christen the place.

It was the start of the next step of their lives. They were now interns and lucky enough to do so at the same firm. Apart from Rick and Shane, their closely knit group of friends were split up throughout the city as well, but the group maintained their closeness. It was their ritual that they had dinner together every Friday night, no outsiders were welcome.

Friday night's they got together to catch up on each other's lives. This particular night, however, was special because two members of the group had a huge secret to share. They were meeting at an upscale restaurant which was an indication that this news was going to be huge.

The group was all there except Michonne, who was running late due to the fact, she had been working out of town. She saw his incoming call and answered it.

"Where are you," he asked checking his watch yet again.

"I'm running late, there was an accident and I had to take a detour. I got turned around but I'm good now; Maggie and Sasha know this," she replied rolling her eyes because she already knew his comeback.

"But I didn't know that, Michonne."

"Rick, we're friends… best friends even, but I don't answer to you. I'm not your woman… you don't need to keep such close tabs on me."

"Seriously, Michonne? I just wondered where you were. No need to get all defensive unless you're keeping secrets again."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Rick? I don't ask you intrusive questions, so why do you think you have the right to be intrusive with me."

"You could… you know. I mean, you can always ask me anythang and I wouldn't lie to you.."

"That's good know."

"Are you close enough that I can order for you?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm gonna be another fifteen minutes give or take a few minutes."

"The usual or should I surprise you?"

"Surprise me!" She said. As annoying as he was, he did know her pretty well and they had similar likes when it comes to food.

"Okay, see you soon."

* * *

There was the usual mindless conversations over dinner. Eventually, after they had indulged in dessert, Sasha could no longer contain herself, she needed to know what the suspense was all about.

"My belly is now full and we been here for over two hours, but there hasn't been one clue as to why this night warranted the price tag considering we're pretty much spending the entire weekend together. Can y'all help a sista out, what gives?" Sasha looked directly at both Rick and Michonne, the former, had been acting antsier than usual the whole night. She wondered whether the fool was finally going to tell her girlfriend how he felt about her. It would be a perfect time too, he didn't need any shenanigans because they were both finally single at the same time. A status, she strongly suspected was engineered by him.

Glenn cleared his throat, "Umm… well, about this weekend, Maggie and me, we can't make it. We're going to spend it with our folks.'

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Sasha protests, knowing that she and Michonne had told everyone to block off this particular weekend for their housewarming and beach getaway. Traditionally, they would go away and rent a couple houses for the entire weekend, it was their way of kicking off the summer season. This year, however, because of the housewarming they wouldn't travel as far away as Tybee Island, instead they elected to just do an overnight trip on Jekyll Island.

"I'm with Sasha on this Maggie, y'all better have a damn good explanation for tonight considering you're about to mess up our entire weekend," Michonne added after Glenn's surprise announcement.

With all eyes on the couple, Glenn got down on one knee and popped the question for the second time that week. This was for the benefit of their extended family, so there was none of the pomp and ceremony from the first proposal. The couple knew there was no way they could start the next phase of their lives without the group of people around the table. They had been through everything together and this night would be no different.

"Maggie Greene, my life will never be complete without you to share it with, will you marry me?"

There was a collective gasp amongst the women. They were nodding their heads, yes, as though the question was asked of them. There were tears of happiness, as well as, hugs and kisses for their best friend.

Maggie was excited to share this moment with the group of people who were an instrumental part of their lives, but even more so, her closest girlfriends. Much like she did a few days before, she too nodded her response and stuck her hand out for Glenn to put the ring on her finger.

The proposal shocked the men because of who did it; Glenn, the man who couldn't keep a secret unless it was professional had somehow managed to pull off a proposal without a whisper. It was a huge step, everyone knew the couple would eventually get here because they were the oldest couple in their group.

The men were now watching the women: Rosita, Sasha, Michonne and Andrea who were all inspecting the size of the rock which Glenn slid onto Maggie's finger. They were all in a world of their own gushing over a piece of jewelry. It was as if the four of them weren't sitting there. Their friend, Glenn caused this shit storm and he looked just as happy as the five women around the table. The rest of the group had gone through their own ups and downs in the relationship area but Maggie and Glenn stayed the course.

Abraham, Daryl, Rick and Shane all had different points of views on the display before them. Both Abraham and Shane were about ready to kill Glenn for creating expectations from their women. They had conjured up visions of Rosita and Andrea respectively, already making their list of demands and dropping hints leaving bridal magazines all over the damn place. Fights were never going to be the same, they'll always be bigger concessions before the make-up sex. Their ex-buddy was a traitor. Who did this shit without first warning his boyz? His ass was definitely whipped and they might just have to revoke his card completely.

Daryl, while surprised that Glenn beat him to the punch, was already there in his head. After their last breakup, he knew Sasha was the one for him, but she said she needed time to live before settling down. Although, he didn't think a life with him was so bad that it would be considered settling; he was willing to give her her space. During their eight months apart, however, Sasha went off and bought a damn house with Michonne. One he just helped her to move into. He thought when they started hooking up again, the next step would be for them would be moving in together and he hinted as much, but to no avail. She didn't bite and he found himself waiting for a sign; Glenn's move, however, might be the one that could have a trickle down effect. He sure as hell wasn't about to wait for Rick and Michonne to get the fucking memo. They were both too busy testing the pastures elsewhere to look closer to home for what's been right under their noses for years.

Rick, on the other hand, sat back and watched as Michonne gushed happily for her friends. All the while, wishing to have her lavish a sliver of that excitement his way. She had friend-zoned him since they were teens and it seemed like she intended to continue down this road. She may have forgotten, but he still held the trump card in his back pocket, they still had time, ten years to be exact. Nonetheless, he was happy for his friends, and as such, he did what any good friend would, he stopped their waitress and ordered two bottles of champagne. He then fell into a pensive mood as he thought back to a long ago afternoon by the lake.

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

After the official tour of the house, the gang migrated to the backyard where the men got busy tending the grill. There were several of their professional and old school friends there, Aaron and Jesus, Tara and Denise, the Monroe boys, Spencer and Aiden accompanied by their girlfriends and many others.

As the evening wore on, Rick noticed a handsome African American man who remained constantly in Michonne's orbit. Currently, they were sitting together on the deck talking and laughing. Michonne seemed oblivious to the man's attentiveness but he noticed every drink he got her, his every lingering touch and the way he seemed to hang on her every word. Essentially, the man's every action was starting to piss him off. He discreetly asked the guys about him and discovered the mystery man apparently worked with both Sasha, Michonne and the Monroe boys, his name was Scott.

Rick wasn't about to let the night get out of hand. He was still shocked from Maggie and Glenn's surprise the night before. He didn't like surprises and the news was a surprise to him, so he seized the opportunity to interrupt whatever was going on between Scott and Michonne. He prepared and brought her a plate of food because he knew nothing came between Michonne and her love for food, something this Scott was about to find out.

"Hey, I thought you might like a little something to absorb all that alcohol." Rick said passing her a plate of food with utensils wrapped in a napkin; setting his plate down too as he took a seat next to her, on the deck across from the man named Scott.

Scott's attention towards Michonne was broken by the intrusion of the rude blue-eyed stranger.

"Hey, yourself. Thank you, I was starting to feel the effects myself. As always, my hero to the rescue." She laughed, "Rick, this is Scott Johnson, a colleague of mine. He's new in town from the Alexandria office. We were both stuck in that traffic jam yesterday. Scott, this is my best friend, Rick Grimes."

The men shook hands reluctantly as they sized the other up. They knew neither were only what she acknowledged them to be. They knew they were both vying for her favor, and as such, the race was on.

Later that night, again Michonne was busy, this time she was with her girlfriends when Rick interrupted asking to speak with her.

Excusing herself, she followed Rick inside the house, "What is it Rick? It's a party why can't you just enjoy yourself?"

"I am. I'm not complaining."

"What's so important that you had to pull me away from the conversation I was having?"

"I just want to know whether you'll drive with me since Daryl ditched me for Sasha?" It wasn't completely truthful, the moment he saw Scott's interest in Michonne, he told Daryl there was a change of plans.

"Fine, I'll travel with you. Is that it?"

"Yeah, but why are you so angry, Michonne?"

"I'm not angry, Rick, but if there's something you want to say, just say it. Stop being childish. The whole night, you keep butting into my conversations like a kid wanting attention." She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but her friend was acting out of sorts. She didn't understand his behavior.

"Everythang's fine, Michonne. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

The group pulled into the parking lot of the rental office within minutes of each other. Sasha and Michonne went inside to collect the keys, however, when they returned it seemed their jovial holiday spirit had soured. The Monroe boys and their girlfriends had pulled up with their friends Scott and Karen in tow. The guys decided to take Shane up on the invite to join the gang for some fun on the Island.

Rick and Shane were busy exchanging words. Abe was playing referee while Andrea and Rosita sat back and enjoyed the display.

Michonne and Sasha walked over to where the women were and asked, "What the hell happened?"

Naturally, Rosita, the vocal one responded, "Abe is trying to broker a peace deal between Rick and Shane. It seems last night, the drunken dumbass invited the Monroe's and their buddy to join us for the weekend. He not only did that, but now they're expecting to share the cottage with us because we have lots of room."

Andrea snorted, "Like fuck, Chonne, you and Sash, may work with them but the rest of us don't know them that well. I told Shane that he was a fuckin idiot."

"We may work with them, Drea but it doesn't mean we want them here…," Sasha added, "The housewarming was one thing but this is something else. Why would Shane do something so stupid?"

"Sorry, you're gonna have to get that from the horse itself," Andrea spat.

"I'm sorry, but they'll have to make their own arrangements… I just can't…." Michonne added walking over to Rick's SUV, getting behind the wheel, with Sasha in shotgun as she drove off. Andrea and Rosita followed suit in Shane's vehicle, essentially leaving the men behind to handle Shane's mess.

Meanwhile, back at the rental office, the Monroe party were unable to secure a rental at the last minute, which left them at the mercy of the women. Rick called with the bad news. The four women decided to let them stay given the cottage accommodated fifteen and they were eight, but they had to pay their share like everyone else.

An hour later, the men showed up with the extended party in tow. The women started lunch preparations. The mood, however, was somewhat sombre in contrast to the gorgeous sunny day outside.

Once lunch was over and sleeping arrangements were settled, the group ventured out to do whatever activities interested them.

Despite being paired with this Karen chick, Rick noticed that Scott seemed to always gravitate towards Michonne, especially, when Karen wasn't around. As such, Rick spent the rest of their weekend glued to Michonne's side, he even indulged her creative side by schlepping her camera equipment for her as the two went bird watching.

Later that day, the two went horseback riding on the beach. Unlike their previous activity, Rick was happy to break the silence between them as they started out with a steady trot along the shoreline.

"Seems like you have another admirer."

"Rick, don't even start, okay?" she replied unimpressed, "I'm not interested. I'm off the market. I just bought a house and I'm about to start my career, so I don't have time for games right now."

"Does he know?"

"I haven't given him any reason to believe I want a relationship with him."

"Perhaps you're being too subtle."

"Rick, let it go. Let's not ruin our day," she said as her horse broke into a canter and moved away from him.

* * *

That night, while the rest of the group decided to dine in for various reasons, Michonne elected to dine alone at one of the restaurants in town. She felt claustrophobic in a house which felt so out of sync from their normal vibe. She was accustomed to a large group of people living together, there were usually ten in their group, but something was off with the six extras who joined them. The dynamics just weren't the same, although, everyone seemed jovial it wasn't genuine. She showered and dressed and slipped out without being noticed or so she thought.

He went to two restaurants before he found her on the Beach House patio. The waiter had just taken her order when he sat down. She looked up to find her shadow for the past six hours. His blue eyes bore into her.

"Rick?"

"All you had to do was say somethang, Michonne. You're not okay. I know because I'm not okay."

"I'm fine now, Rick, I just needed some air."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

"I'm sorry if I'm being a downer… things are changing so quickly… Are you going to eat too?"

His answer was to signal the waiter who brought him a menu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thematsaidwelcome** drops in on a very special evening while Michonne and Rick are in college. In this chapter, Rick certainly missed his calling as a standup comedian. The characters will have you in stitches. Be forewarned put on your Depends before reading or do so at you own peril.

Please be sure to check out her other works on her FF page.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: The Doppelganger at 20**_

"So where are you and pretty boy Richie going tonight?"

"That Italian place downtown. Why do you call him that? I thought the pretty boy name was exclusive to Rick." Michonne stood in front of the bathroom mirror getting ready, with Maggie sitting on the edge of the tub and Sasha sitting on the toilet lid. The three friends had been sharing an apartment all sophomore year and never regretted the decision. Not even when Maggie decided she was a cowgirl and brought home random cowboys to see if the "ride" was okay. Or when Sasha thought she'd test her sharp shooting skills by shooting all the framed pictures in the apartment with a nerf gun. They had been friends for years and if they could survive living together, they could survive anything.

"They're practically twins, so it works for both of them." Maggie answered.

"Twins?" Michonne's eyes darted between Sasha and Maggie, not understanding their little inside joke.

"Are you serious Michonne? They look just alike. Tall, dark wavy hair that curls in the back. Great arms and they both walk kind of funny." Maggie said. "Why is that? We know why Rick walks the way he does, but why does Richie? Is he carrying something extra that makes him walk like that?"

"Oh my god, Maggie. Can you not mention that before my date with him."

"Just trying to make things more interesting."

"Anyways Michonne, If we took both their drivers licenses, everything would be the same except the names, and even those are similar." Sasha added.

"Have y'all been drinking? They're nothing alike. Rick is...Rick. He's been the same goofy guy since we were kids. He's nothing like Richie. He's sweet," Michonne said.

"Rick is sweet." Sasha told her.

"Handsome."

"Rick is handsome," Maggie countered.

"Ambitious."

"You and Rick are in the same pre law classes," Sasha said.

"A great kisser." Maggie looked over at Sasha and they laughed.

"We got nothing for that one," Maggie said after she stopped laughing.

"Very funny. My point is, if I wanted Rick, then don't you think I'd just go after him?"

"Well why don't you," Sasha asked.

"Because he's Rick. Who dates their best friend? That's just...no." She shook her head for emphasis.

"I see why y'all are best friends. You're both thick headed," Sasha said.

"And blind," Maggie added.

"As bats. So what did Rick say about your date tonight?" Sasha asked, knowing Rick usually had something to say about any date Michonne went on and it usually wasn't good.

"Actually he was much more supportive than the two of you seem to be." Michonne wiggled her finger between the both of them. "He told me to enjoy myself and to order the most expensive thing on the menu."

"Uh huh…. Enjoy yourself," Maggie and Sasha said together.

* * *

"Wow, this place is amazing. I can't believe you got reservations, I heard it's almost impossible."

"Just thought I'd treat my girl to something special on our two month anniversary." Richie pulled out the tall black leather chair for her and she sat down. "You look incredible."

"Thank you. Again." It was the fifth time that night that Richie had told her how good she looked. Although she liked that he noticed, it was getting a bit old. Michonne had taken extra time picking out the right dress. Finally deciding on a tangerine colored off the shoulder knee length dress that accentuated her mesmerizing backside. She suspected that all the compliments were Richie trying to sweet talk her into moving their relationship into the sexual realm, but since she wasn't ready for it, even with her best dress, the expensive restaurant and two months in, she wasn't giving it up tonight.

"So...how did your day go," he asked her as he sat down.

"It was good. I worked at the coffee shop this morning and then hung out with Sasha and Maggie most of the afternoon until I had to get ready…. talked to Rick for a little bit."

"Oh yes…. how is Rick?"

"He's good. He told me to enjoy myself." She took a deep breath and smiled before continuing. "One day I hope you two can get along."

"Looks like we're gonna have to since it doesn't look like he's going anywhere." Richie and Rick's "relationship" left a lot to be desired for Michonne. Rick didn't like Richie, because according to Rick, he was a stuck up, pompous mama's boy who wouldn't know how to find his ass, if his mama didn't draw him a map. She had no clue how he came to that conclusion since Richie went to a neighboring school and they had only met once when Richie came to pick her up for a date at her apartment a month and a half ago.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gunkman," The Maitre'd interrupted. "You have a phone call at the hostess desk."

"Really? Okay." He stood up looking confused. "I'll be right back." Michonne nodded and watched him walk away, noticing his walk, it was kind of goofy. She looked back up when the waiter came to her table.

"Would you like to try tonight's wine ma'am?"

"Yes please." Michonne responded, trying her luck.

"I'll just need to see your ID and I'll get that poured for you."

"My ID?" She reached for her purse, pretending to look for the glossy rectangular piece of identification.

"Sorry about that babe." Richie said returning to the table. "There was no one there, just a bunch of noises?"

"Wine sir?"

"Um…. no, not tonight. My girl hasn't hit 21 yet, don't want to drink without her."

"No problem. What can I get you to drink instead?" They ordered their drinks and looked over the menu. When the waiter came back Michonne ordered the creamy garlic butter Tuscan shrimp pasta and Richie chose the Fettuccine with chicken and roasted red pepper sauce. They handed their menus to the waiter and Michonne started to nibble on the breadsticks.

"Go easy on the carbs. That dish you ordered has enough calories for three days." Michonne was just about to say something when someone came to their table.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gunkman, there's another call for you." With a sigh, Richie got up and headed towards the hostess desk.

"I thought that was you." Michonne looked up at the woman, a stranger she'd never seen before smiling at her and walking closer.

"Excuse me?"

"You're Michonne right? My Richie has told me a lot about you."

"Oh my god, you're Richie's mom." Michonne thought back to the photo she'd seen of her at Richie's apartment. "Mrs. Gunkman?"

"I am." Michonne stood up and the woman hugged her tight. "You can call me Cassandra dear."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh so polite. Where did Richie run off to?"

"He got a phone call." Michonne motioned with her hands towards the hostess desk. "Were you here for dinner too?"

"Oh I love this place. A few of my girlfriends and I meet here for dinner once a week."

"Mom?"

"Richie. How is my sweet boy?" She threw her arms out and hugged him around the neck. "You didn't tell me you had a date tonight."

"Would you like to join us?" Michonne asked being polite, not really wanting her to stay.

"I'd love to." Mrs. Gunkman responded excitedly, to the displeasure of Richie who hid it well and brought an extra chair to the table for her to sit.

"So how was your food? They have so much to choose from on the menu." Michonne struck up a conversation, remembering her manners.

"It was excellent dear. I had the chopped salad." She smoothed her hands down the side of her body. "Gotta watch my figure."

"Excuse me, Mr. Gunkman...there's another call for you."

"Wow, you're popular tonight Richie." Michonne said to him. He grumbled and stood up to go answer the call.

"What did you order Michonne?" Mrs. Gunkman asked her, curious as to what a girl with Michonne's figure would like to eat.

"The shrimp pasta." Michonne took a bite of her breadstick.

"Ohh… yeah. You have to be careful with that. All that butter and the carbs in that pasta will go straight to your hips." Her eyes went to Michonne's lower half and she lifted her eyebrows. "It doesn't look like you need any extra pounds back there. My Richie deserves a wife that will always look put together and compliment him at all times."

"A wife?" She nearly choked, needing to take a sip of water to help her bread go down her throat.

"Yes. Isn't that why you're dating him? Marriage is always the end game, right?"

"Sorry about that. Someone keeps calling." Richie told them both when he returned.

"Is it important business Richie?" Mrs. Gunkman asked him.

"Not in the least. The first time was just a bunch of weird sounds. This time, they at least tried to tell a joke."

"A joke?" Michonne asked

"Yeah. He said what do you call a dog with no legs?"

"What?" Michonne asked curiously.

"This better not be a dirty joke Richie."

"It's not mother."

"Well, what's the punchline," Michonne asked anxiously.

"He said it doesn't matter what you call it cause it's not coming." Richie's mother was not amused, but Michonne laughed loudly and for longer than anyone should at such a corny joke.

"Michonne," Richie said sternly, looking around the restaurant and seeing the other diners staring in their direction. "Everyone's looking. Stop laughing."

"You really should listen to him, dear. It's good practice for when you're married." Michonne stopped laughing as soon as she heard the word 'married'. She looked between Richie and his mother with confusion on her face.

"Why do you keep mentioning marriage? That's the last thing on my mind. Richie what have you been telling her?"

"Just how amazing you are. Smart and beautiful. I can see a future for us."

"Isn't that sweet, Michonne? He sees a future for you two. We have a lot of work to do before that happens though," Mrs. Gunkman said looking over Michonne's body again.

"Work?"

"First, you'll need to change your major. A lawyer is a respectable profession, but Richie will need a wife that stays home. There's no need to waste time trying to be a lawyer...interior design would be perfect. That way you'll know what colors to use when you decorate for the seasons."

"The seasons?"

"Oh yes dear. No respectable wife would carry her spring pillows into the summer." Michonne watched as Mrs. Gonkman threw her head back and laughed quietly bringing her hand to her chest before stopping and putting her serious face on display again.

"Mr. Gunkman…," the Maitre'd started.

"A phone call," Richie finished for him.

"Yes." Richie threw his napkin down on the table and huffed to the hostess desk.

"I hope it's nothing silly this time." Mrs. Gunkman told Michonne.

"When he gets back can you tell him I went to the ladies room?"

"Of course dear. Don't make him wait too long. It's rude." Michonne stood up and turned for the restroom, walking past the waiter who was bringing their food, she no longer had an appetite for shrimp.

* * *

"Hey...can I chill here for a while? There's a scarf on the front door at my place."

"Of course, but don't you all have your own rooms?" Rick asked as she stepped into his apartment.

"Yeah, but the scarf means Enter at Your Own Risk. I could hear the sounds from outside the door so I decided not to risk it and just come over here. Were you busy?" She looked around and didn't see anyone but him.

"Nah, just about to eat a greasy burger and sample some beers that a coworker gave me for my birthday."

"The perks of being 21." She started walking towards his room. "I'm gonna go change, I have to get out of this dress." Rick watched her make the familiar journey to his bedroom. She had been in there so many times, she knew the layout better than he did. The perks of being "best friends" he thought to himself contentedly. She came back out wearing one of his baseball shirts and a pair of pajama pants that she rolled at the waist to get to fit. He noticed she wore a pair of his socks too.

"Did you leave me any clothes?"

"Funny Rick. You wouldn't happen to have an extra burger would you?"

"Date didn't go well?"

"Feed me and then I'll tell you." He opened the brown paper bag with grease stains on the bottom and pulled out two burgers and a paper tray full of fries.

"You're the best." She clapped her hands and rushed over to the burger, shoving a few fries in her mouth before taking a huge bite, made just how she liked it; mustard, no onion, extra pickles and one tomato slice. After swallowing her first bite, she went on to tell Rick about her date with Richie.

"So you just snuck out," he asked, dropping the last bite of his burger in his mouth.

"Yes, Rick. You would have too if you had met his mother. She just kept talking about marriage and all I could think of was Stepford. Being part of that family would have been horrible. I don't even know what summer pillows are. And I would have to give up carbs!" She looked positively horrified at the very thought of a carb free lifestyle filled with seasonal pillows and forced conversations with her in-laws.

They continued to eat, talk and laugh going through all the foods she would rather die before giving up. After a while, Rick broke out the beer and they sampled ten different bottles. Michonne sipped and made funny faces at the ones she didn't like, but when she found the one she loved, she guzzled it and did a cute dance at the taste.

"Do I get to taste it," Rick asked wanting to know the flavor that had her all excited.

"You've got all these other ones that you liked. This is the only one that tastes good."

"Just one sip?"

"Fine. A tiny sip." She put the rim of the bottle to his lips and widened her eyes in disgust when Rick's wet, pink tongue licked all around it. "Rick! You're so nasty."

"What," he asked innocently. He took the bottle from her hands. "It's just a little slobber." He took a quick sip and then handed it back to her. "I see why you like it. It's kind of weak. Very girly."

"It's not weak!" She took her beer back and took a big pull from it. "It's just not as strong as your 'put hair on your chest' man beers."

"Yeah, yeah." He selected another beer from the table. "You feeling a buzz yet?"

"Is it the warm tingling in my head?"

"Yeah. You like it?"

"It's different. I'm feeling more relaxed now." She took another pull, longer than the first one. "Richie and his mom can go kick rocks. Better yet boulders...really hard...barefoot! Me!" She pointed to herself. "A housewife. Can you imagine? All the hard work I've done and they think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life picking out pillows. All I've ever wanted to do was be a lawyer."

"And you'll be one. A badass lawyer at that." They touched their bottles together in cheers and both took drinks. Michonne finished off hers while Rick still had half his left. He took her empty bottle and dropped it in the brown paper bag. "You'll be the best lawyer and wife a man could ask for." He thought he was being sweet, but Michonne's giggling told him otherwise. She started quietly and then roared with laughter. Rick sat there for six minutes by his watch's time, waiting for her to settle down.

"I'm sorry. It's just that stupid joke….a dog with no legs." She wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. "Who comes up with such a stupid joke?"

"I'm gonna go get you some water, then I think you should head to bed." She yawned as soon as he stood up then followed him to the kitchen.

"This buzz thing is pretty nice. Maybe I'll try something harder next time since my best friend can buy alcohol and all."

"Let's just stick with the beer for a while." He handed her a bottle of water and they started for his bedroom to go to sleep. Sharing a bed was commonplace for the two friends.

"Do you still have my pillow?"

"Yes Michonne." He pulled the extra pillow from his closet where he kept it just for her. He'd learned a while ago, that Michonne didn't care if she left him with no pillow, as long as she had two. After waking up with a stiff neck for the fourth time, he went and bought her an extra pillow to go with the one she already used of his. He tossed the pillow to her and she took her place on her side of the bed, curling up under the covers. Rick laid next to her, on top of the comforter still warm from the beer. He exhaled and threw his arm over his eyes, listening for Michonnes telltale sounds of sleep.

"Rick." She whispered his name, even though it was only them.

"Hmm."

"I will be a badass wife and lawyer one day."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, **CarribeanQueen** walks us through the perils of being 15, as Rick and Michonne cement their bond with a promise.

Please be sure to check out her other works on her FF page.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: The Pledge a 15**_

"Will you help me?"

"Rick, if you'd only apply yourself you'd have no problems passing," Michonne replied as she absentmindedly twirled the telephone cord around her hand.

"Chonne, now you're beginnin' to sound like my mother. I'm beggin' you, please … Whatcha say… will you help me or not?" Rick pleaded on the other end of the line.

"Fine! But just so you know, I'm not writing that paper for you, Rick. You can come by the house after practice tomorrow, we'll work on your paper after supper."

Rick knew he was pushing his luck to begin with. Michonne didn't leave assignments to the last minute. He, however, was always a procrastinator… but hoping for her to write his paper was something else entirely; she would never cross that line.

"Thanks, Chonne, you're the best," he exclaimed, the relief in his voice evident since he only had three days to make it happen. "I'll see you after practice then. Nite, Chonne!"

"Nite, Rick," she said then untangled herself from the phone cord and placed the receiver back onto the phone base, which hung on the kitchen wall.

Her mother, Marie, looked at the 15-year-old, with a small smile on her lips. "I guess we'll be having a guest for supper tomorrow, night."

"Mom, it's only Rick, I'm going to help him with him with his paper," she explained as if her mother wasn't privy to her end of the conversation. Michonne did not want to engage her mother who had a soft spot for Rick. He could do no wrong in her eyes. Her mother was blinded by Rick's southern charm and his baby blues, but as far as she was concerned, she wasn't about to enable him.

* * *

 _ **The next night…**_

Rick arrived a little later than expected, but had called ahead to announce his tardiness, as always, Mrs. B didn't have a problem with it. She promised there'd be a warm plate waiting for him, and there was.

He had just sat down to eat, while Michonne was studying in her room until he was ready to work. Unfortunately for Rick, however, Mr. Beauséjour was also running late for dinner too, so Rick found himself with a dinner companion. Ordinarily, Rick looked forward to devouring Mrs. B's delicious cooking, but having to do so sitting across from Mr. B caused his appetite to retreat.

He couldn't refuse to eat because that in itself would be disrespectful to Mrs. B who went out of her way to prepare the meal. In that regard, he soldiered on forcing himself to eat, praying that Mr. B would concentrate on eating rather than speaking.

"It's nice to see you again, Richard." Maxime Beauséjour sat down and began chatting, "so what brings you around?"

Rick didn't quite understand the context of the question, plus, Mr. B always made him nervous, so he took his sweet time chewing his food into such fine pieces it was almost a puree consistency.

Not hearing a response, Maxime looked up from his medium well T-bone steak, fork with a tasty bit of meat already speared in one hand and steak knife in the other, eyebrows raised as he looked at the young man questioningly.

"Sorry, Mr. Beauséjour, I… I… er… Michonne is helping me with a paper I'm writing, Sir," he stuttered.

"Oh, and when is this paper due?"

"It's due in two days, Sir."

"And just how much have you gotten done so far?"

Rick turned beet red. He was not expecting the third degree and would have given anything for either Mrs. B or Michonne to magically appear.

"Er… I… I haven't quite decided on the topic as yet, Sir."

"And you're just getting here now? If you've yet to select a topic, it seems like you're going to be working awful late to meet that deadline. Just don't you be getting any ideas in your head young man because I have a gun and I know how to use it. Matter of fact, that paper will be written right here, in the dining room where it's nice and open."

"Yes, Sir, that would be just fine." a thin coat of perspiration coated Rick's hairline. His nerves caused him to lose his appetite completely, so he began pushing the food around his plate. _What the hell was he thinking?_

"Eat up, Richard… you will need brain power… that paper won't write itself and Michonne sure as hell won't be writing it for you either."

"Yes, Sir," he replied after taking a long drink of his sweet tea.

Meanwhile, Michonne who was descending the stairs overheard the entire exchange between her father and her best friend. She was mortified, adjusting her thick black-rimmed glasses she shook her head, but remain concealed in the outer hallway. What on earth would possess her father to have such a conversation anyway? It's not like she even liked Rick that way… nor did Rick like her that way.

* * *

After they finished eating, Michonne heard her father's summons. She found him sipping on his scotch in the study.

"Daddy?" she called as she stood in the doorway to his office.

"Come in, dear. Sit down!" She complied. "I understand that you're going to be helping Richard to write a paper for which he's yet to choose a topic."

"I am."

"I'm not going to tell you what you should do in that regard, however, the work gets done in the dining room with all the lights on. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"And he's out of here by 11:15 p.m."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Back in the dining room, when Michonne arrived, Rick had already chosen his topic and his outline was started.

Neither friend looked the other in the eye, the atmosphere was tense, unlike their usual interactions.

"I'm sorry about that," they said in unison.

"I don't know what's gotten into my father tonight, but let's see how much we can get done, okay," Michonne added, taking the seat next to her best friend.

By 11 p.m., Rick had a working draft worthy of Michonne's stamp of approval. At which point, they decided to call it a night.

…

During breakfast the next morning, her father stated, "I see Richard managed to put pen to paper and got work done."

His comments shocked Michonne, so much so she asked, "Daddy, were you spying on us?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it spying, a man has the right to walk around his own home."

"Rick and I are just friends."

"That's what they call it now, is it? How come he never seems to ask any of his other friends for help? You know what your Mama says don't you?" When she didn't answer, he raised his dark head now heavily speckled with grey to look at his teenage daughter.

"Yes, Sir."

"Well?"

"She says, you have to watch out for the quiet ones."

"Have you ever seen Richard with the same girl twice?"

"No, Sir."

"Yet, he keeps popping up here like a homing pigeon," he said, with a steely look in his brown eyes. He didn't say it, but his meaning was crystal clear.

Poor Michonne, she didn't want to continue this conversation but it seems her father was determined to do just that.

Marie walked into the kitchen at the tail end of their conversation and decided to save her daughter from her over-protective husband.

"Dear, let her be... I'm sure Richard means no harm. Sweetheart, get your books, I'll drop you off on my way to the hospital."

Michonne was so relieved that her mom decided to wade in to save her, she practically jumped out of her seat and kissed her mom on the cheek. In her haste to be free from the conversation, she forgot to clear her place setting.

Maxime looked at his wife and added, "Do you see what you're encouraging?"

His wife simply waved him off and cleared away the dishes herself.

* * *

"Michonne, wait up. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Michael Anthony called after her. He was the new transfer student who recently joined the Debate Club.

Rick was on his way to Michonne's locker when he saw the new kid running after her. The transfer student was only one week at school, yet, he was becoming a royal pain in the ass. Rick did not like the picture in front him.

The young man was African American with dark skin. He was about the same height and build as Rick, that is, lanky and lean but unlike Rick, the jock, the transfer was a nerd who wore wire rimmed-glasses and braces.

Rick watched as the two shared a laugh amongst themselves. _What the hell could be so funny,_ he wondered, she didn't even know this boy, yet, there he was basking in her light, _his light_ and sharing one of her smiles that were usually reserved for him. _How dare he?_

Weeks later, Michael Anthony presented himself at the Beauséjour's house. He brought Mrs. Beauséjour flowers from his mama's garden and then he asked Mr. Beauséjour's permission to take Michonne to the ice cream shoppe on Saturday.

Mr. Beauséjour was very impressed by the young man, whom he found to be well brought up and studious, a good prospect who would ultimately succeed in life, so he gave Michael Anthony permission to take his daughter to the ice cream shoppe on Saturday.

Michonne was happy that Mike passed her father's scrutiny and looked forward to their upcoming date. She was so excited about it, as soon as Mike left her house, she was on the phone with her best girlfriend, Sasha, whom she told all about the plans for her very first date.

When Rick got wind of the impending date, he knew he had to act quickly to put an end to that foolishness immediately. After all, going to the ice cream shoppe, well, that was _their_ thang. However, in order for his plan to work, he required help, but he couldn't employ his usual crew, no he had to use an outsider and he knew just the guy to do it.

Rick paid a visit to his friend, Eugene, the science geek, who also happened to be a member of the Debate Club. Eugene, however, had a huge crush and a borderline unhealthy obsession with Michonne's girlfriend, Rosita. The only problem was Rosita had a boyfriend, a red-headed giant name Abe.

After hearing Rick's plan, Eugene, however, was morally opposed to helping Rick bully a fellow member of the nerd herd. His reservations, quickly changed, however, once Rick told him that he was sure Abe would be very interested to know about a certain telescope, which was pointed in the direction of Rosita's bedroom window.

On Saturday afternoon, Michonne sat on the porch and waited for Mike Anthony for two hours, but he never showed. Thankfully, her father was working a late shift at the hospital and didn't get to witness her humiliation. Her mother tried to convince her to come inside but she'd have none of it. She just wanted to be alone so she sat on the porch swing shedding silent tears.

Later that afternoon, Rick nonchalantly rides by on his bike and notices her. "Hey!" He waved at her, but when she didn't wave back, he turned his bike around and pulled up in their driveway.

"Chonne?" He said approaching her, it was in that moment he saw the tell-tale signs of the tears which had since dried on her face. "What's wrong," he asked innocently.

"Nothing," she replied.

Rick felt like shit. Sure, he didn't want Mike to get any closer to his friend, but he never considered his actions would make her cry over a boy she knew for only a month.

"You wanna go for a ride?"

Michonne not wanting to discuss her current situation any further opted to take Rick up on his offer. " Yeah, let me change first. I'll be right back."

Rick sat on the porch waiting for his friend who went inside to change out of her beautiful yellow sundress, into something more appropriate for their ride.

Later that afternoon, the two friends stopped at the ice cream shoppe and got their usual double scoop cones. After, they walked their bikes over to their favourite spot by the inlet to sit and watch the swans glide on by. It was one of Michonne's favourite things to do.

…

"I can't believe I fell for it… that _I am pretty_ , smart… yes, athletic too, but pretty? Look at me. I'm so flat… no curves at all. If it wasn't for my hair and these two buttons I could almost pass for a boy," she whined surprising herself that her thoughts were voiced out loud.

"Hey," he said, placing a hooked index finger under her chin forcing her tear-filled chocolate eyes to look at him. "Michonne, don't be so hard on yourself… to me, you're perfect!"

"Yeah," she asked looking at him, unsure of herself, but curious as to his response.

"Yeah," he said staring back at the most beautiful girl he had ever known. She had an exquisite oval face, gorgeous chocolate almond-shaped eyes, with a cute nose and full heart-shaped lips. Her colour was that of a dark roast coffee. She was as beautiful as the ladies in the fashion magazines. Her skin was beautiful and soft… it was almost as if she was lit from the inside because she glowed. She didn't need the glasses to make her look like a brain because she was already smart. She wore her hair in long, thick shiny braids that always had hints of coconut or some other amazing scent. _How could she not know how beautiful she truly was?_

Rick longed to tell Michonne just how special she was to him, but she already told him they could never be anything more than friends. There was also the little matter of her father and the gun thang too, so instead, he kissed her cheek and wipe her tears away.

"Michonne, I know you only wanna be friends for now," he said somewhat remorseful, "but if you and I are still single when we get old, we should marry one another."

Michonne giggled at the thought but considered what he said. It wasn't the craziest thing she has ever heard of. He was right they were friends, plus, they knew just about everything about one another. He made her feel safe. The moment, however, was warm and it reminded her of a similar memory from long ago….

* * *

 _They were six-years-old, racing down the road in front of their family homes, on their bikes. It was something they did often, two best friends always challenging one another, on that day, however, her tire hit something because she had not been paying attention to the road, but had been looking back over her shoulder to see whether he was gaining on her. She lost control of her bike and fell off skinning her knee._

 _Thankfully, the spill happened only a few feet away from the Grimes property, causing Rick to jump off his bike casting it off haphazardly onto the lawn and rush to his friend's side._

 _To the young boy, his friend seemed okay, he did the same things his mama did, when he took a spill the week before. He helped Michonne up and walked her to the porch to sit down._

" _Are you okay, Michonne?"_

 _She shook her head, yes, but her eyes were brimming with tears. "Stay here, I'll be right back."_

 _He then went to retrieve her bike from the roadway and laid it on the lawn next to his._

 _A few minutes later, he was back as promised bringing with him a glass of sweet tea and a box of Kleenex, that he placed on the porch next to her. Michonne had since removed her helmet, so a few of her braids escaped the scrunchie and fell into her face, obscuring his view of her beautiful face._

" _Here, drink this! It'll make you feel better. I'm going to wash off your boo-boo."_

 _Rick busied himself unwinding the garden hose from the side of the house then he opened the tap. He then carefully washed away the dirt from Michonne's skinned knee. After he used a tissue to pat it dry just like his mom did to him, then he applied a Winnie the Pooh band-aid to the wound. Then, he kissed the band-aid. It caused Michonne to chuckle._

" _What?" He asked perplexed. "Mom says it heals faster when you kiss it better."_

" _Winnie the Pooh, really Rick?"_

" _Who doesn't like Pooh bear?"_

* * *

Michonne smiled at the memory. Yes, Rick definitely made her feel safe and if there was no one out there for either of them, they'd at least always have one another, so she agreed.

"Okay, if you and I are both still single when we're old, I will marry you."

"For real?" he asked trying hard to contain the smile spreading over his face, his blue eyes lit up like fireworks on New Year's Eve and his heart skipped a beat.

"Wait a minute, what's old?" he asked to be sure just how long he had to wait for her.

"I dunno, thirty-five?"

"Yeah, that sounds 'bout right."

Michonne extended her pinkie and he joined his to hers, his blue sapphire eyes locked onto her chocolate orbs.

"I pledge," they said together.

The two friends finished their ice cream as they watched the swans pass in front of them. It was quite possibly the closest they ever been in all the years they'd watched them from that very spot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thematsaidwelcome** circles back to the end of chapter 1; Rick finally pulls his trump card from his back pocket, but will he able to close the deal?

Please be sure to check out her other works on her FF page.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: 35, The Magic Number**_

"Rick...right there! Yes...oh…." Hearing Michonne moan his name as her nails scratched down his back was too much for Rick, he couldn't hold on much longer. He reached down and strummed her clit, to help her reach her peak faster. "Fuck!" That did it, her walls clenched around him and her body shivered against his. Rick grabbed her hands and laced their fingers together pumping into her faster, needing to feel her release.

"Shit Michonne!" He scraped his teeth along her shoulder and turned his face into her neck growling as he erupted and emptied inside her. He laid on top of her feeling their heartbeats and listening to her breathe for a few minutes, not sure if being outside her warmth was where he wanted to be, but his softening length let him know that he had to pull out of her. When he finally rolled off of her soft warm body he was confused to hear her laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe I've just had the best sex of my life with my best friend." She went through all the moments of the night, glossing over the parts with Olivier and focused on the ones with Rick. Running into him outside the restaurant was a comforting shock and seeing his face, upset and dejected had her feeling confused and wanting to make him feel better. Rick accepted her hug and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He listened to every sordid detail of her date and then gladly offered to take her home. They ended up at his place since she didn't want to be alone. They sat in his SUV and talked, Rick listened intently as Michonne told him all about Olivier and how they met, their "relationship" and how it ended. Rick sat quietly while she vented and poured out her heart to him. She noticed how he nodded his head as she talked and the way his jaw flexed when she told him about the wife. He gripped the steering wheel hard at the mention of a family and the way Olivier kept that secret from her. But his touch was gentle when he wiped her tears when they fell down her cheeks. He didn't judge her nor was he upset about her keeping her "relationship" from him. An hour later their conversation ended with another hug, that neither of them wanted to release and somehow that turned into a slow kiss; their first kiss. Both of them using their lips and tongues to trace and memorize the soft plump planes of the other.

"How did we end up here?" Michonne stared up at the ceiling of Rick's bedroom, his ceiling fan helping her focus on what had just happened between the lifetime friends.

"Do you regret it," Rick asked, holding his breath as he waited for her answer. After the kiss broke, he had walked her inside and pieces of clothing were discarded on the way to his bedroom, leaving him in his slacks and Michonne in her panties by the time his hand touched the doorknob of his room.

"I think I regret that we didn't do this sooner." She rolled over on her stomach, resting her head on Rick's chest, inhaling his scent of cologne and sweat, with traces of her mixed in. He used the pads of his fingers to lightly caress her back, loving how smooth and silky she felt in his hands. "But really, how did we end up naked in this bed? It all happened so fast. Were you at the restaurant?"

"No….I was at another one."

"You looked so sad when I ran into you. What was wrong? Were you really having drinks with Shane?"

"I was just… licking my wounds I guess." Rick took a deep breath, feeling more relaxed than he'd felt in years and decided that now was as good a time as any to tell the truth. "I uh...misinterpreted some information I got and went to the wrong restaurant."

"Which one were you supposed to be at? Did you stand up a date?" Michonne asked him, not remembering him mentioning having one.

"No, Michonne. I was supposed to be at your fancy French one, but I got sent to an Italian one." Rick shook his head thinking about how Sasha had tricked him. He fell right into it. "Can't believe everything you read I guess."

"Why were you coming there?" Hearing him say that, the pieces started falling into place. She knew the answer, but needed to hear him say it.

"He didn't deserve you," he whispered to himself while looking straight ahead, not yet ready to face her.

"You were gonna ruin my date." It wasn't a question, but a declaration to clues that all seemed to finally show themselves at that moment. She sat up on her knees, pulling the sheet with her to cover her body, leaving Rick to stand and search for his boxers, only finding his slacks on the floor. he quickly pulled them on and looked apologetically at Michonne.

"I guess I might have set out to do that, but apparently I didn't need to do that tonight." His hands were on his hips as he looked at her with pleading eyes for forgiveness.

"Yeah, Olivier did a great job of doing that himself."

"If I ever see him again I'm shaking his hand to thank him for giving me a chance with you, then I'm punching him in the jaw for being a lying sack of shit and hurting you." He saw the small smile come across her face and continued. "I'm sorry Michonne."

"For what?"

"Actually, no. That's wrong. I am absolutely not sorry." He raked his hand through his hair and blew out a breath.

"What are you talking about Rick?" He sat on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard, looking nervous but ready to confess. He stared at his hands as they flexed opened then closed.

"I might have ruined a few of your dates." He lifted his eyes to meet hers and see her reaction. Her blank stare as she processed his confession gave away nothing.

"How many is a few Rick?" She pulled the sheet tighter around her.

"Umm….all of them."

"All of them," she asked with wide eyes. "You can't be serious?"

"You remember that stupid guy Richie from college?"

"Yeah…. Sasha and Maggie said he was a stand in for you. They called him Pretty Richie."

"I don't think I even want to know why they called him that." He took a cleansing breath and exhaled. "I was the one who kept calling the restaurant." He smiled proudly at his antics. "Did you really think he was that important to keep receiving calls?"

"What do you call a dog with no legs?" Michonne whispered.

"That was a good one wasn't it? Saw it in a joke book at the bookstore. I knew you'd love it. I don't think Richie got it…. Maybe his mama explained it to him."

"I can't believe you...Who else?"

"Ezekiel."

"Ezekiel King?" He nodded his head as Michonne slowly shook hers.

"I called in a few favors down at the station and had his driver pulled over that day. I had them call him out there to verify everything. Cost me a case of beer and six dozen donuts sent to the station every Friday for a month."

"It was your fault he was late?"

"He was too theatrical for you anyways."

"Really, Mr Dramatic? Look what you've been doing! You've been ruining my dates for how long?" Rick's smile fell as Michonne stared him down. "How long Rick?"

"Since you were 15." Michonne fumed. She gathered more of the sheet and tried to untangle her legs in order to get out of the bed, but Rick had no intention of letting her leave the bed without her knowing why he did what he did. He grabbed her when she threw her leg over him and pulled her onto his lap. Having her straddling him almost made him lose focus, but he zeroed in on the fire burning in her eyes and set out on the task at hand.

"Richard Grimes, do you know how bad I felt when Michael Anthony stood me up that night? It was supposed to be my very first date. I wanted to cry, I thought I was the ugliest thing on the planet."

"And I told you that you were beautiful and perfect and I meant every word. And somehow...amazingly you get more beautiful every time I see you."

"Stop trying to soften me up. I was really hurt by that. It was my first date and I got stood up."

"And look where Michael Anthony is now." Rick gripped her thighs through the sheet, so she would focus on him fully. "He started living his truth and he married Terry. They just adopted a baby. I saved you some real heartache." Rick felt Michonne's body start to relax as she tried to stifle a laugh. "Ezekiel married Carol a month after he tripped over her. Remember that? It was all in the paper. I think he wore a crown or something. You would have hated those wedding photos if you married him."

"I really would have. Who has theme weddings?"

"And Richie…."

"Was a stuck up, pompous mama's boy who wouldn't know how to find his own ass, if his mama didn't draw him a map." Michonne finished for him.

"Exactly. I think I saved you a lot of heartache there too."

"Okay, so maybe they weren't the right ones for me, but that doesn't give you the right to interfere."

"Think about it Michonne. I could have minded my own business, stayed out of everything, but the dates still would have been shit. I didn't make Ezekiel trip over Carol. I didn't make Mike Anthony get hit by a bus."

"He didn't get hit by a bus Rick." She swatted his arm and laughed.

"No... he didn't, but it just sounds better in my head, than him ditching you for an all night game of D&D. I think I still owe Porter for that one. But you see what I'm getting at don't you? None of them deserved you."

"Okay, I get it." She took a deep breath and touched his arm with her hand, moving her fingers over his biceps. "Did you have a plan for tonight?"

"I did. Nothing as creative as calling someone every ten minutes, but I had an ace up my sleeve."

"What was it?" He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her into him to reach into his pocket. He gave her a quick kiss on the neck and pulled out the black velvet box and placed it in her hand.

"This was your ace up your sleeve?"

"Yeah."

"Rick… please tell me there's a pair of earrings in this box."

"Can't do that." Michonne didn't open the box, she handed it back to him and stepped out of the bed. Still wrapped in the sheet, she walked around the room, glancing at all of the framed pictures and wall hangings she'd help Rick pick out as she zoomed passed them in her frustration or anger, she wasn't sure what she was feeling. His room so large when he moved in, now it seemed as if the walls were closing in on her.

"So you were just gonna propose to me? And what...I was supposed to leave Olivier and run off with you?"

"Is that so bad?"

"Rick! I can't just run off and marry you!"

"You don't remember do you?" Rick placed his feet on the floor and stood up. Smiling at the memory that had slipped her mind. "Your birthdays in two months, I couldn't wait any longer."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you remember watching the swans by the pond after Mike stood you up?"

"Yeah. We rode our bikes and got ice cream. They were in pairs and swam so close."

"And…"

"And...we ate our ice cream and went home."

"We made a pledge to each other that night."

"A pledge? What pledge?"

"I can't believe you don't remember this. We said that if we get to be really old, you decided on 35 and we weren't married, that we'd marry each other." Michonne started to pace back and forth along the carpeted floor, shaking her head in awe. Rick watched her attentively hoping she'd stop soon, again her laughter caught him off guard.

"You're holding me to a promise we made twenty years ago."

"It was a pinky promise." Michonne stopped pacing and gave Rick a look that would have killed a lesser man.

"You are incredible. I can't believe you Rick."

"So you remember?"

"No. I don't remember a promise or a pledge. You're a lawyer Rick, did you get it in writing?"

"No I didn't get it in writing. Can you just...sit down." He led her to the bed where she plopped down in a huff. "Just listen...okay."

"Fine."

"Do you know anything about swans?"

"They're white and swim in lakes. Why would I know about swans?"

"After we left the lake, I went and learned everything I could about them."

"Why?"

"Because of how you looked at them when they were in the water that night. Did you know that swans only have one partner their whole lives? And if their partner dies, they could die of a broken heart."

"That's really sweet...I think, but what does that have to do with us?"

"I realized that night that you're my swan and I didn't want to be without you in my life."

"Why didn't you tell me this that night?"

"I was scared. I didn't know how to tell you and still keep our friendship. Our friendship has always been the most important thing to me. And your dad had guns and he wasn't really my biggest fan." Rick took a chance and sat down next to her, hoping she wouldn't get up and start pacing again.

"He called you a homing pigeon because you were always around."

"That's fair." He scratched at his beard thinking about Mr. Beauséjour and his interrogation "Your mom liked me though."

"She did. She always had your back."

"Look Michonne, I know this sounds crazy, but it's not. It can't be if it's you and me. Think about it. It's _always_ been me and you. No matter who came into our lives, we've always been there for each other. And maybe I went about things wrong, but the outcome still would have been the same whether I…."

"Sabotaged."

"That's a strong word."

"That's the perfect word for what you did."

"Like I was saying, the outcome would have been the same even if I didn't... interfere with things."

"You've got it all figured out huh?"

"Can you think of a reason why we shouldn't?"

"Rick…"

"Who knows you better than I do?"

"No one."

"Who makes me happier than you do?"

"No one."

"I love you."

"I love you too. You're my best friend."

"I love you the way a man should love his wife."

"Rick." She leaned her head on his shoulder and wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. Michonne had no rebuttal for the facts he had laid before her. She racked her brain for anything that would go against what he said, but there was nothing. It had always been them, even when others made their way in, they never stayed long. Like faceless pieces of a puzzle that could only be built with Rick and Michonne. They had no chance. It was always supposed to be them. "What happens now?"

"Well….he turned his head and kissed her forehead. I do this the right way." He knelt on one knee in front of her and grabbed the ring box from the bed.

"I can't believe you're doing this. I'm not even dressed."

"Don't worry about that. If things go as planned, clothes will only be in the way." Michonne felt his hand on her calf and then the sheet that covered her legs was lifted above her knees. "Do you remember how you got this scar?"

"I fell off my bike. You cleaned it and put a bandaid on it and kissed it to make me feel better."

"It made me feel better too. I've loved you since that day I kissed your knee Michonne." He kissed her scar softly. "All I've ever wanted to do was make you happy by loving and protecting you. You're my swan and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**CarribeanQueen** closes this story with chapter 7, as Rick holds Michonne to the pledge they made 20 years ago. Will she make good on it, or will she end up breaking more than just the promise?

Please be sure to check out her other works on her FF page.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: The Wedding**_

"Michonne, where the hell are you? Call or text us!" Sasha had lost count of the many unanswered calls and text messages she had left for her friend.

"What do you think happened?" Maggie asked no one in particular, their monthly girl's night had taken a downward turn. Both Rick and Michonne had been off the grid. They knew the reason why Rick was incommunicado, at least so they thought. Michonne on the other hand, they figured Olivier had put a ring on it and was giving her a good dick down, so much so, they both missed two days of work.

"Andrea, what's Shane got to say about Rick?"

"Really, Sasha? You give a shit about Rick now? You know he's probably crawled into to some fucking hole somewhere feeling sorry for himself. Shane hasn't seen or heard from him since."

"Woah… bitch, don't you come at me like that. If it wasn't for me he'd have no damn clue that Michonne was about to make the biggest mistake of her life. Instead of sabotaging her relationships… he ought to have told her how he felt a long time ago. If he had, she wouldn't be about to uproot her damn life to fly off into the sunset with his French counterpart."

"Sasha, you've lost your damn mind, that guy is nothing like Pretty Richie. Michonne seems truly happy for once. Why couldn't you just let her have that? Did you do it for Rick or for your own selfish reasons," Andrea countered.

Three sets of eyes stared in wonder, the ladies all looked at Andrea wondering whether she was for real. They eventually, however, decided to cut her some slack because she hadn't known Rick and Michonne like they did, she only came on the scene because Shane brought her into the group during their college years; unlike his other catch and releases, he couldn't seem to shake Andrea, which was probably because she was the female version of himself.

"What are you saying exactly, Andrea?" Sasha asked after draining her Cosmopolitan and signalling the waiter to keep them coming.

"I dunno, Sash… didn't you start this shit when they were what fifteen, when she got stood up for the very first time because of your meddling? They aren't kids anymore, just maybe this guy is for real and can give her what Captain Save A Bestie can't… like something serious."

"Andrea you don't know shit. We know Michonne and Rick, and those two been glued to each other since they could walk. They love one another, but until one of them is about to step out of their comfort zone and take that step, it'll forever be: WASH. RINSE. REPEAT for them. They're both searching for something that's been right in front of them their whole adult lives, but too stupid to try it," Rosita added.

"So, y'all decide to become their very own Andy Cohen and try to get them to make that love connection? What if it doesn't work? Then what… do they lose a perfectly good friendship over a one night stand? If ever there was a time… ten years ago the group started settling down… Maggie got engaged, Daryl and Sasha followed suit then you and Abe and finally, fucking Shane put a ring on it. Imagine that, we all have kids for crying out loud, but nothing's changed for those two. If Michonne really wanted Rick all she had to do was say anything and he'd jump on her. I'm telling y'all, she's just not that into her best friend."

"So, you're accusing me of sabotaging one of my best friend's future with a man that's all wrong for her because I don't want her to pack up and leave?"

The conversation at the terrace table was getting heated, and Maggie being the most level-headed one amongst them decided enough was enough and weighed in.

"Ladies, I think we should all call it a night and get back home to our families. This ain't much of a girl's night without Michonne anyway. I'm sure she'll call once Olivier is bone dry, which may be never… at least our girl is getting her back blown out. We should follow her lead."

* * *

 _ **A day later...**_

Across town, Rick pulled up in front of Michonne's townhouse and parked.

"Michonne, it's been almost five days and you haven't given me an answer yet," he said placing his hand on her thigh and waiting for a response; she had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the ride home.

"What's the rush, Rick? Can't we just enjoy the moment? We haven't exactly talked much in the past five days either. I just got out of a relationship, remember?"

"Yeah, but we already established that love between us and anyone else could never be the same as it is between us, right?"

"True, but all the same, Rick, let's take our time. Plus, before we go any further I think you have some talking of your own to do, don't you think?"

Rick cringed knowing exactly what she meant. It wasn't a conversation he wasn't looking forward to having, but it had to be done.

"Do they know about him, or was I the only one left in the dark?"

"No, they don't. They were already out of the country when we started dating and I haven't introduced them as yet."

"Well, at least that's one less thing for your dad to hold against me."

"Daddy's really not that bad… plus, we're no longer kids. He was only looking out for me. In his defence, every time he saw you, there was a different girl hanging around you, but then you would show up at our door over and over. He often wondered why you didn't ask all your other 'friends' for help," Michonne countered using air quotes while looking at him with a raised brow.

Rick was not totally convinced by his girlfriend's assessment of things, but only time would tell whether her father's view of him had changed.

"We'll see whether twenty years has changed anythang. Come on," he said stealing a kiss, before he exited the vehicle and walked to the other side to open her door.

* * *

It was late when Michonne returned from court. She was worn out and exhausted from her turbocharged romance which had begun six days earlier and she could hardly walk. She was looking forward to dropping her files off and ducking out of the office at a reasonable hour. She had visions of a nice hot bath in the not too distant future with a nice glass of wine to take the edge off of her day. Tonight, her boyfriend would have to settle for spooning because she didn't have the energy for much more than that. She didn't even have the energy to entertain the idea of replying to the many texts and voicemails she had received during the time she fell off the grid and into Rick's bed.

Meanwhile, Sasha's assistant, Noah had already alerted her to Michonne's presence in the office. The girls were all scheduled to have an impromptu dinner to make up for their bombed girls night. Michonne's assistant, Cyndie had already added the appointment to her agenda first thing that morning as Sasha requested.

Michonne was sitting at her desk trying hard to summon the strength to move her lethargic limbs when her phone buzzed and there was a knock on the door. She slowly picked up the phone and responded, "Michonne Beauséjour."

"Salut Chérie!"

His voice was not at all what she was expecting to hear. It took her seconds to respond by hanging up the phone, and respond a distracted "come in" to whoever was on the other side of the door.

The door opened and Sasha stood in the doorway with her hand on the doorknob, "So what's keeping you? The others are waiting and we've been waiting for four whole days. By the way, you look well fucked," Sasha added as an aside, "We need details."

"Sasha, you can be so crude at times… but I'm sorry, I can't tonight, I'm exhausted and I need to sleep."

"Michonne, you can sleep when you're dead… shit's overrated anyway. Have yourself a couple kids and you'll see. You'll learn to function on less and less every day. You have to eat anyway, so no can do."

"Fine," she sighed knowing that arguing with a stubborn mule would require energy she didn't have to spare, "Alright, let me grab my stuff and I'll meet you in the parking lot."

Sasha accepted Michonne's surrender and turned to leave. Michonne sent a quick text to Rick about her change of plans and he quickly replied that he too was presently in the middle of an intervention, then asked whether they should just tell all to their collective friends tonight.

She replied that they might as well, but they should do it at the same time. As such, he would have to endure a few more lectures and a few more drinks before it could happen.

 **...**

After dinner, the women learned the truth about Olivier and Michonne's disastrous date from hell. At which point, Sasha looked pointedly at Andrea. Michonne had no idea what the look was about but continued to explain how she bumped into Rick that night and why she fell off the grid. At this juncture, she sent Rick a text giving the all clear to end his torment.

The women were blown away by the revelation, not in a million years could any of them have predicted that night. They had all been secretly mourning her loss knowing that she was a heartbeat away from picking up her life to chase love, but they were pleasantly pleased that love found her instead.

"So where's the ring?" Maggie chimed in examining her hand.

"At my place… We're going to take it slow."

"Oh, Chica, if you think this is slow you're so screwed. Rick Grimes left his bachelor's bed behind for you and hasn't left your side since. Put the damn ring on your finger!"

"Rosita, that's not how it works."

"No Michonne, Rosita's right, it took y'all twenty years to get here and Rick's gonna want babies. Hell, god knows with that dicking down, I wouldn't be too sure you're not already knocked up," Sasha informed her friend.

"Sasha you've got jokes," Michonne laughed.

"Congratulations, Michonne, I'm very happy for you," Andrea said finally breaking her silence.

"Thanks, Andrea! But truly ladies, in as much as I'd like to hang with y'all I need to drag my butt home and if I'm lucky, I'll get a few more hours of sleep tonight."

Shortly after the tabs were settled, the women dispersed back to their lives.

* * *

 _ **Two months later...**_

The men were sitting in their favorite watering hole in King's County, it felt like a throwback to old times. Every bachelor party over the past ten years had taken place at Dale's because it was the first place they all took their first legal drink, so it was only fitting that on a night as momentous as this, the last bachelor amongst them would be honored there.

Drinks had been flowing for several hours now, but no one knew the truth of how Rick and Michonne's engagement came to be. Nothing about their relationship had been traditional, but then again, none of them waited twenty years to eat the fruit of the forbidden tree. It seemed almost overnight they revealed they were a couple, a month later, the traditional engagement news came at some fancy restaurant. Two months later, here they were at Dale's putting a nail in the last coffin as Shane so eloquently puts it.

"I can't believe it… y'all are finally getting hitched." Shane slurred sitting down next to his best friend and draping his arm over Rick's shoulder.

"Jesus… it's about damn time those two did somethin' 'bout it don't yah think?' Daryl asked. "Been dodging it their whole lives… damn fools if you ask me."

Glenn shook his head and laughed. "At least he finally bit the bullet, now I don't have to take information my wife tells me in confidence and supply him with it so he can sabotage Michonne's love life and then not do shit about it."

Abe and the others all looked at one another, somehow, they were not surprised in the least to find out that their buddy had used each of them in one way or another in his quest to keep Michonne single.

"Can you imagine if she ever found that shit out? She'd friggin kill us all." Abe said gently pulling on his beard.

"C'mon fellas, I'd never rat on y'all, but I did tell her I ruined her dating life."

"Are you fucking serious? Why would you do a stupid thing like that?" Shane asked.

"I didn't want to start our lives together based on lies, so I came clean about all of it. She wasn't exactly happy about it, but I made a very compelling argument. Plus, she said yes or we wouldn't be here tonight," and with that remark the men all drank to their friend's good fortune with a hearty "Hear, hear!"

However, Shane's curiosity got the better of him. He could understand how his friend could win over the girl, but the father was another story completely. The old man never cared much for his buddy so he wondered just how it all went down. "Winning over Michonne would be easy. All you had to do was accept to live in the dog house for a while and blow her back out real good after that, but how the hell did you sweet talk her old man into getting his blessings. Did you send him a case of scotch?"

"Nah, but It certainly helped that he was in another country altogether, I did it over Skype." Rick laughed about it and took a drink of his beer but the morning it happened it wasn't a laughing matter.

He remembered the morning two months ago when he talked to Mr. Beauséjour _._

Since the night he drove Michonne home after they hooked up, he had pretty much moved into her house. It was a little after six in the morning when the call came in and Michonne grabbed her laptop and told him to get dress and meet her in the living room because they were about to break the news to her parents about them being a couple.

…

Michonne had already been catching up with her folks, who were in Zimbabwe on a project delivering frontier medicine. It was something they did every ten years or so because this project was near and dear to their hearts. It was where it all began for them… their story and how Michonne came to be. A young African American girl meeting a young Frenchman who was born and raised in Paris but whose ancestors had immigrated there from the Continent; to hear Michonne tell the story of how her parents met and fell in love… it was the stuff chick flicks were made of.

That morning, Rick appeared in the living room wearing his brown t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked pretty respectable, given the hour of the day and the fact he had just rolled out of bed.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Beauséjour," he greeted taking his seat next to his beautiful girlfriend and taking her hand in his. A subtle gesture which didn't escape her father's eagle eyes.

As usual, Mrs. Beauséjour's pleasant smile greeted him. Mr. Beauséjour, however, looked at his watch.

"Good morning, Richard it's nice to see you again, dear," her mother said with a warm smile that reached her eyes, happy that things finally fell into place for the two lovebirds sitting halfway around the world. She could immediately see the difference in her daughter, she positively glowed and she couldn't recall a time when she did that which didn't result from some kind of professional or academic achievement.

"It's a bit early to be visiting isn't, Richard?"

"Daddy, please stop it. Rick and I are a couple now and I would appreciate it if you would try to be a bit more cordial. After all, we're no longer fifteen daddy… then we were just friends nothing more." Michonne spoke up to diffuse what she felt was a fast devolving situation.

"Oh, is that so? How long have y'all been in a relationship?"

"Sir, our relationship it's relatively new, but Michonne and me, we've known each other our whole lives. I've loved Michonne my entire life, Sir, and I would be honored if you would give us your blessing, so that I could make an honest woman of her. I promise you, I will protect her and take care of her the way a husband should. I understand your reservations, but I'm no longer that boy you knew twenty years ago, but Michonne is and always has been my world, she's the beacon which always guided me home."

Mr. Beauséjour, however, was reluctant to place his stamp of approval on a relationship which seemed to have come out of nowhere. He always suspected that Richard had a soft spot for his daughter, even at a young age. Back then, however, he was more concerned that she'd become one of his flavors of the day, so he made sure to let the young man know just what was in store for him if he should hurt his daughter… his only child. He knew in his heart of hearts, this was strictly pro forma, one way or the other, with or without his blessings they would do what their hearts desired.

After asking for Michonne's hand in marriage, he distinctly remembered Mr. Beauséjour turning to his daughter and began speaking to her in French. He knew it was her father's way of assessing her side of things.

…

" _Michonne, est ce que tu ressens la même chose pour Richard? Je ne veux pas voir mon bébé souffrir. Il t'a fait une déclaration d'amour, mais tu connais son tableau de chasse. Est ce que c'est quelqu'un à qui tu penses pouvoir faire confiance avec ton cœur? "_

" _Oui, papa, je le peux. C'est mon meilleur ami et je l'ai aimé toute ma vie aussi. En-dehors des parents bien sûr, je ne pense pas que il y aura quelqu'un qui me connaît aussi bien que lui "_

" _Très bien alors, si tu es sûre et certaine que tu peux lui faire confiance. Je vais essayer. Félicitations princesse!"_

" _Merci, papa!"_

" _De rien princesse!"_

 _ **...**_

"Richard, basically, my daughter tells me she feels the same way about you. That she trusts you with her heart, notwithstanding your track record. That said, she believes in you, so I'm willing to try. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness but if you ever hurt my daughter, you won't have to wonder whether I still have that gun."

"Thank you, Sir." Rick said grateful to have his blessing and the fact that Mr. B was finally going to give him a chance to prove he was the right man for his daughter.

"Congratulations to you Richard and my darling baby girl! Michonne, darling, we'll talk later." Her mother added with happy tears spilling from her eyes.

"Thank you, ma'am".

"Thanks, Mom. Yes, we will," she promised her mother before ending the call.

* * *

On a late summer afternoon on Jekyll Island, backdropped by a huge tree, fallen long ago, but now ornamental driftwood for days such as this. It stood between them and waning blue waters of the Atlantic, a serene view, with not a cloud in the sky; a slight breeze came off the Atlantic bringing with it some comfort from the hot Georgian sun to the small party of family and friends gathered on Driftwood Beach.

It was a very casual affair to match the surroundings, the white folding chairs were on either side of the path leading the way to the centrepiece driftwood, where there the bride and groom stood before the priest.

At each row, next to the aisle seats were huge rattan and somlig balls, of varying colours all natural to the surrounding environment, as well as items natural to the beach itself.

Three months after becoming a couple, Rick and Michonne stood before their family and friends ready to write a new chapter in their lives.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two young lovers before God in holy matrimony. Today, Richard Oliver Grimes and Michonne Alexandra Beauséjour have chosen to say their own vows as they pledge themselves to each other."

As Father Gabriel stated his full name, Michonne tried hard not to laugh, she had known him her whole life, but never knew what the 'O' stood for until they filled out their marriage license. As she expected, her girlfriends were getting a kick out of it too. She could hear the snickerings behind them. Rick was not amused because he always hated the name, but even more so now.

"Rick," Father Gabriel said as he invited the young man to begin.

Rick took her hands into his and locked his sapphire blue eyes onto her chocolate coloured orbs. "Michonne Alexandra Beauséjour, I have waited for this day, ever since I kissed that boo-boo on your knee and realized that I was meant to protect you. At 15, when you cried not sure who you were, I saw you and I knew who you were. You were and always have been the most beautiful girl to me, but now, you are the most beautiful woman to me. There's a light within you which radiates and it draws me in, it's the beacon which guides me home. Michonne, you've always been home to me. Today, I stand before God and man and make good on the pledge we made at 15 because I knew then, you were the only one for me, but I had to wait for you to realize it too. I love you, Michonne. I always have and always will for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until the end of our days and even then…" His voice broke, then he said, "I will find you. I promise."

Hearing his words telling their life story like this... to those who knew most of it and to those to whom it was news, caused her tears which were already barely contained to finally spill. Rick being the true gentleman he was, extended his hand to cup her exquisite face and used his thumb pad to gently capture her errant tears as he mouthed the words, "You're absolutely beautiful," as he lowered his head. In that instant, reality fell away, they had forgotten where they were and drifted away into their own private bubble.

Father Gabriel seeing their reactions hastily cleared his throat and tried to redirect the couple's attention to the business at hand. From his observation of them, they had long forgotten the vows and were about to kiss and that just wouldn't do.

"Michonne," he said gently prompting the bride to make her pledge.

Hearing her name, broke the spell which Rick had cast upon her. They had been moments away from kissing. Unfortunately, their moment wasn't missed by the others because she could hear the tittering of the school girls parading around as her so-called friends once more. Her cheeks felt warm as she remembered where they were and the presence of both their parents. Rick didn't seem to care.

"Richard Oliver Grimes, I too remember the day I skinned my knee and you patching me up with the Pooh band-aid. Then you kissed it better saying that's what your mama would do to make it heal faster. I didn't understand it then, but over the years, you always seemed to be there whenever I needed you most, although it was mostly engineered by you to be my hero…"

Once again snickering could be heard from their close friends who knew the whole story.

Father Gabriel was not impressed, nothing about the couple or the ceremony was traditional. Yet again he cleared his throat, but this time he asked the audience to be respectful of the ceremony.

Michonne tried hard not to laugh herself and continued, "Even so, I tried to deny what has always been between us, but it grew stronger with each passing year. At 15, neither of us knew any better, nor are we the people we were then. The one thing that remained, however, was the love, only the love I had for you then has blossomed into so much more. That day, I recall how I felt whenever you were around and it's the reason I pledged to marry you. Today, I feel the very same way, I feel loved and protected and will be honored to be your wife, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health until the end of our days… I will always guide you home."

Father Gabriel blessed the rings, and said, "Today, we witnessed the union of Richard and Michonne. These rings are the symbol of their love for one another." Both Rick and Michonne exchanged rings and Father Gabriel pronounced them husband and wife.

The crowd was expecting them to do the typical thing, but instead, the couple looked at one another; Rick smiled and extended his right pinky. Michonne followed suit and bit her bottom lip. His left hand moved towards her cupping her face, his blue eyes held hers as he lowered his head to capture her lips.

THE END!


End file.
